La casa de las estrellitas
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sasuke es un ninja valiente, Sakura una metiche viajera. Dos niños que juntos juegan a poder tocar las estrellas. Romance infantil. SxS, AU.


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mio es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **La casa de las estrellitas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: E** l ninja valiente y el viajero **.**_

* * *

 **E** stando en el supermercado, repentinamente sintió como su madre apretaba firmemente su manita.

…

Sasuke Uchiha estiró sus pies una vez más. Desde su cabeza bien pegada a la pared, notaba como sus pequeños piecitos aún no sobresalían de la cama como los de su hermano, aunque suponía que él hacía trampa cuando le enseñaba, porque realmente no era tan alto.

Bajó con una voltereta desde la cama más alta de la litera que le hizo sentir tirones de dolor. Ya le habían dicho que no hiciera eso o se provocaría un daño importante, pero al pequeño Sasuke eso le valía un cacahuate, le gustaba meterse en el papel y sentir que era un ninja en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— En serio Sasuke, vas a partirte una pierna si sigues bajándote con volteretas.

Su hermano mayor, que se dejaba el cabello largo como mujer, suspiró cuando notó que el joven guerrero lo mandaba al cuerno, porque enseguida el shinobi tomó sus kunais y shurikens de plástico y se los aventó en el pecho y la cabeza.

— Calla ninja renegado.

Sasuke puso los bracitos detrás de su cuerpo y corrió hasta la puerta para bajar a la cocina. Su madre, la kunoichi legendaria, le regañó porque desde el piso de abajo se pudo escuchar el estruendoso salto que tenía prohibidísimo hacer. Sasuke bajó la cabeza como un ninja regañado por su Hokage al comprometer su misión de rango S, pero enseguida se animó cuando su Hokage le llevó un gran plato de cereal "Ninja flakes" con bastante leche.

— El ninja ha sido redimido — susurró, mientras sus cabellos negros se ondeaban heroicamente con la brisa del ventilador de piso.

Después de recargar el chakra para sus futuras misiones, llegaba la hora de partir a un lugar escondido entre la aldea oculta de los abarrotes para adquirir más tótems y suministros ninja. Utilizando un jutsu prohibido desapareció del comedor directo al garaje ninja, donde seguro su líder de clan y también padre ya había sacado el transporte ninja para apresurar a la familia. Se escabulló como un shinobi acechando a su presa para poder obtener el pergamino de jutsus ultra secretos.

Abrió la puerta que corresponde al copiloto en el ninja móvil y se metió ajustando muy bien el cinturón ninja porque la seguridad era primero. El legendario shinobi que tenía por padre acarició sus cabellos puntiagudos heredándole la voluntad de fuego y cuando la más poderosa kunoichi apareció para reclamar su trono junto a su líder de clan, majestuosamente le dijo:

— El que se fue a la villa ninja perdió su silla ninja.

La kunoichi tuvo que sentarse atrás junto al ninja renegado y así, la poderosa familia miembros del clan Uchiha, partían de la ninja casa en el ninja móvil, hacia el ninja supermercado.

Así comenzaba el día en la vida de un ninja valiente, pero no la de cualquier ninja, era la del legendario Sasuke Uchiha.

— Mamá dile a Sasuke que deje de fantasear con ser un ninja — dijo Itachi — Un día se va a hacer daño de verdad.

— ¡Le dije a Fugaku que no le comprara esas estrellas y cuchillos porque eso era inculcarle la violencia!

— Se llaman shurikens y kunais— dijo Sasuke medio desentendido, sonriendo entre los límites de la realidad y su imaginación.

A Fugaku eso no le parecía un problema, es más, le fascinaba ver a su pequeño tan soñador y radiante de energía, justo como un niño debía ser. Sasuke era inspiración pura para un novelista del armario como él.

— Mujer, tú eres exactamente igual desde niña. ¿Recuerdas cuando te metiste al concurso de disfraces con tu atuendo de Sailor Mars? ¡No hablabas de otra cosa! Y tenías dieciocho años, además.

 _La Hokage resopló sonrojada mientras el ninja renegado y el líder del clan reían de su ironía. Pero Sasuke el valiente, mientras su capa se ondeaba con el viento, armaba una estrategia ninja para derrotar a la malvada diosa Kaguya y darle a su clan la paz que tanto merecían._

...

Apenas la dejaba caminar, se encontraba muy asustada. Ella estaba enterrándole las uñas, estaba haciéndole daño.

...

Los sábados en la mañana su familia entera siempre salía por las compras. Era casi un ritual esencial para mantener la paz en la casa porque cuando su mamá se encargaba de los víveres necesarios, su hermano y él podían corretear por ahí apretando los botones de los juguetes, desordenando cosas y usando las espadas de Star Wars fingiendo una épica batalla donde alguien terminaría diciendo la frase «Yo soy tu padre» con el mismo dramatismo de la película original. Lástima por su verdadero padre que se tenía que quedar por fuerza con ella haciendo cuentas mentales sobre los gastos porque, aunque su familia fuera pudiente, tampoco les gustaba desperdiciar el dinero de forma exagerada.

Disimuladamente quiso echar una figura de acción mientras su hermano deslizaba un juego de cartas de una ñoñada que empezaba a obsesionarle junto a su primo Shisui.

— ¡No! — dijo su madre tan rudamente que se quedaron quietos antes de poder huir — ¡No más cartas y figuras, ya tienen demasiados!

— ¡Pero mamá! — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de que Itachi tomara la palabra.

— ¡Estas son las de nueva edición! Shisui ya las tiene— comentó, señalándolas con ánimo. Su hermano era un tipo muy calmado, pero se estaba dejando llevar. Jamás lloriqueaba como cualquier niño de su edad, o como él, pero se notaba que en verdad quería el paquete.

— Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagan tus primos Itachi, deberías saber que esas cosas fomentan la holgazanería. Fugaku dile…

Pero Fugaku estaba más entretenido mirando una revista de jardinería que en las discusiones de su familia. Mikoto no pudo evitar hacer esa mala cara que siempre ponía cuando sentía que su familia tenía un complot contra ella. Arrugaba los labios y resoplaba muy fuerte.

— ¿Al menos podemos tomar caramelos? — decidió preguntarle a su padre.

Fugaku asintió sin poner objeciones, a lo que indignada por ser otra vez la ogra de la familia Mikoto se adelantó con su carrito a la sección de prendas interiores femeninas donde sabía que sólo Fugaku tendría el valor de seguirle.

Los hermanos se miraron y levantaron sus hombros.

— Es mejor que nada — mencionó su hermano.

La mazmorra de los caramelos era casi la última, justo después de las pastas, pero antes de las gaseosas. Debía apresurarse porque sus caramelos favoritos estaban hechos por ninfas del séptimo bosque y eran tan deliciosos que incluso él, un guerrero que odiaba el dulce, podía disfrutarlos con total alegría, y casi siempre quedaba nada. Aunque fuera temprano era sábado, y los sábados la tienda no se surtía.

— Apresúrate tonto, que nos van a ganar.

— Voy y deja de insultarme enano.

Sasuke el valiente corrió con los brazos fornidos detrás de su espalda y un poco inclinado como el ninja entrenado que era manteniendo su equilibrio en su centro de gravedad. Con una voltereta magistral y un impecable combo de puñetazos y una patada en el aire, dobló en la esquina de la mazmorra para ver con gran felicidad que quedaba una y sólo una bolsita rosa, pero bastante varonil, con los únicos caramelos que le gustaban en el mundo. Antes de llegar y tomarlos rodó por el piso y al levantarse rotó sobre su propio eje para finalmente sujetar la bolsa de sus preciados dulces.

— La misión fue un éxito.

Escuchó los aplausos detrás de sí y sonrió satisfecho. Finalmente había sorprendido a su hermano con sus movimientos a pesar de que el hacía piruetas más geniales porque saltaba más alto. Incluso el ninja renegado podía caminar con sus manos, cuando a él le costaba bastante porque le pesaba mucho la barriga. Sin embargo, el ninja renegado tenía puntos a su favor debido a la edad, poco le faltaría a él para poder alcanzarlo y hasta superarlo, sí. Con las manos en la cintura Sasuke podía sentirse ya todo un ganador.

— ¿Lo aprendiste con los Power Rangers?

Sasuke giró su cabecita tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Detrás de él no estaba su hermano, sino una cosita rosa que parecía un hada. Una niña. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda había tocado la repisa. Su cabello rosa claro, sus ojos verdes, su piel clara, su vestido blanco con un montón de fresitas adornándolo y un listón rojo en su cabeza que terminaba en moño. Esa niña parecía la personificación de un pastel de fresas o un hada del bosque. Talló sus ojos esperando a que las criaturas de su inagotable imaginación no estuvieran cobrando vida, pero no, esa niña rosa era bastante real.

Se sentía empalagado de sólo mirarla, pero eso no era lo importante. Después de mirarse unos segundos se sonrojó. ¡Ella le había visto moverse como un subnormal! Peor que eso, ella tenía una cámara en sus manos. Obviamente la acababa de ocupar, y obviamente la acababa de ocupar en él.

Respiró hondo e intentó recobrar la compostura, Uchiha Sasuke no era la burla de nadie.

— ¿Qué miras? — dijo bastante seco, pero el sonrojo seguía ahí, y a la pequeña niña eso le pareció más tierno aún — ¿Por qué me tomas fotos?

— Lo siento, te veías muy gracioso, ¿lo aprendiste en los Power Rangers? — repitió — ¡A mí me gustan mucho!

Sasuke enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Si no fuera un caballero, ya la estaría tomando del cuello para arrancarle la cámara de las manos.

— Los Power Rangers son para tontos, demasiado falsos para mirar — dijo para intentar humillarla también y que ambos quedaran en las mismas condiciones. Ella lo había visto haciendo el tonto y él le diría directamente que también lo era. Tonta, tonta e inoportuna.

— Y de cualquier forma te mueves como ellos — contestó sin sentirse aludida.

— Se nota que sabes poco — arremetió — Mis movimientos están basados en Sasuke Sarutobi de Shinobi. La mejor serie de acción de todo el mundo, mucho mejor que los tontos Rangers ¡Y borra esa foto inmediatamente!

La niña sabía que el pequeño ninja estaba actuando tan grosero porque lo había atrapado en una situación bochornosa, pero ¿qué esperaba? Estaban en medio de un supermercado después de todo. Tal vez no debió decirle nada.

— Si tú lo dices — respondió y le enseñó la pantalla de la cámara, en ella se veía una foto muy borrosa de él y cómo la eliminaba. La niña sonrió, pero él no se sintió complacido, aunque le hubiera hecho caso. Todo lo contrario, su presencia estaba comenzando a irritarle.

Sasuke no sentía la necesidad de seguir hablando con una rebanada de pastel así que, sujetando bien sus caramelos, pero abandonando para siempre un poco de su dignidad en ese supermercado, giró sobre sus pies para marcharse de ahí. Vio cómo su hermano lo miraba desde la esquina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se tapaba la boca para que no lo viera reír, porque sabía que el pequeño y orgulloso Sasuke se encerraría como una ostra y estaría malhumorado todo el fin de semana, pero Itachi era demasiado tonto para su bien, era evidente que se estaba riendo de su pobre y humillado hermano menor.

— Tengo que imprimirla.

Aunque ya llevaba unos pasos de distancia, escuchó claramente el susurró de la niña, y al voltear para encararla, ella se percató de sus instintos asesinos y salió disparada como un velociraptor en pleno parque jurásico.

— ¡Niña! — gritó a todo pulmón y aunque salió disparado atrás de ella, resultaba que la tonta no sólo parecía, ¡era un velociraptor! Porque desde que empezó a correr y esquivar gente, no la pudo alcanzar.

Cruzó sus bracitos cansado mientras sujetaba la bolsa de caramelos. Esa ridícula, entrometida, tonta, ingenua, irrespetuosa, fea, rosa, cara de boba, que corría como dinosaurio, esa… ¡le había tomado una foto mientras hacía el ridículo!

Sus ojos se aguaron, pero no iba a llorar. Nunca en su vida había sido humillado de esa manera. Podría fácilmente decir que todos en la primaria lo respetaban, incluso le temían, pero nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a hacerle algo así. ¿Terminaría en internet? ¡Rayos! ¡Tonta niña rosa!

Ahora se sentía observado por medio supermercado. Ya no confiaba en nadie. Mientras caminaba de regreso a donde había dejado aparcado a su hermano, volteaba el rostro de vez en cuando tratando de ver esa maraña de cabellos rosas que había tenido tanto atrevimiento. Ahora la tristeza de ser el hazme reír cambio a la furia, que ganas tenía de jalarle el pelo y pegarle un chicle.

La próxima vez que la viera se las pagaría muy caro. De Sasuke el valiente no se burlaba nadie. Esa era una declaración de guerra por parte de una guerrera ocasional. No sabía cuál era su misión, pero al ser un ninja con tanta reputación en el campo de batalla, seguro alguien había mandado a esa kunoichi sin honor y con la bandana de su aldea con una línea que declaraba su alta traición a perseguirle. Una mercenaria despiadada y que no le temía a nada. Sasuke el guerrero apretó su bandana, él tampoco tenía miedo.

…

Era sábado otra vez y tocaba día de supermercado. Sasuke era un niño que dejaba de lado muchas cosas que no le interesaban, excepto si esas cosas involucraban una humillación para él y el recuerdo constante de una mocosa impertinente. La humillada debió ser ella por vestir como muñeca ridícula y no él. ¿En qué rayos pensaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no siguió de largo como todos los demás? Normalmente nadie le prestaba atención a un niño haciendo movimientos porque era algo típico en ellos, claro, excepto por aquella niña fea que parecía un bote de yogurt con moño.

Se subió al coche pensando en la posibilidad de encontrársela. Esperaba que no, ya tenía suficiente con estar para siempre en los recuerdos de alguien con una imagen muy tonta, ¡si ya se lo estaba imaginando! A la barra de queso con peluca rosa chismoseando con sus amigas contándole sobre él, porque eso hacían las mujeres, chismorrear y llorar. Jesús, que vergüenza, ojalá pudiera superarlo.

Cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron levantó su guardia, como un ninja esperando el ataque de otro en un campo minado. A cada terreno que avanzaba movía su cabeza de un lado a otro esperando encontrar el algodón de azúcar rosa con piernas que fungía de kunoichi, sin embargo, no la vio por ningún lado. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, nunca se había metido con una mujer porque antes que ninja, era un caballero. Sin embargo, aquella mercenaria había cometido una falta grave y debía recibir su merecido. Pero no estaba, la buscó muchas veces y no la encontró, había borrado todo rastro de su chakra.

— ¿No puedes encontrar a tu novia? — preguntó el ninja renegado.

— Cállate — contestó el ninja valiente.

…

¿Y si las cosas sucedían como en las series de televisión? Como cuando se intenta evitar a una persona y ¡pum! De repente estaban en el mismo colegio, en la misma clase y hasta terminaba siendo hijo del vecino.

No había nadie de su salón con cabello rosa. Había una niña así en el de junto, pero su cara parecía la de un ratón y estaba muy chimuela. También se encargó de revisar bien su vecindario, pero seguían viviendo ahí las mismas personas de siempre; los ricos con los que sus padres solían tomar el té y ancianitos retirados, pero ninguna niña rosa con vestidos ridículos.

Tal vez estaba obsesionado con el tema, pero creía tener excusa ante eso porque nunca nadie lo había visto en una situación tan vergonzosa a excepción de su familia. Sasuke Uchiha tenía una reputación incluso entre los niños de primaria demasiado intachable. Detestaba la idea de ser el hazme reír de alguien incluso en sus recuerdos.

No sabía qué hacer para quitarse a esa niña de la cabeza y el no saber de ella lo estaba enfureciendo. ¿Y si de pura casualidad eso llegaba a oídos de sus compañeros de clase? Se cambiaría de país, se cambiaría de planeta incluso. Y todo por culpa de una tonta niña que no podía pasar de largo ¡joder!

Fueron dos meses enteros los que habían pasado. Ya casi, ¡casi!, tenía el asunto olvidado, pero mirando la televisión en una hora antes de la debida porque su mamá no estaba en casa y él era algo pillo, le tocó la transmisión de los Power Rangers. La escena justo estaba cuando uno de esos amorfos le disparaba a la Ranger rosa, y ésta daba una patada y partía el láser a la mitad. Una completa ridiculez, pero no tan ridiculo como su manera de vestir. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

…

Mientras miraba Shinobi y Sasuke Sarutobi llegaba al templo donde debía recoger un pergamino sagrado, había aparecido una mujer. Era bastante bonita, con cabello castaño y unos brillantes ojos verdes. La muy tonta intentaba coquetear con su ninja favorito sin éxito a pesar de que ella también era una kunoichi, pero se notaba desde lejos que era bastante débil y Sarutobi no necesitó demasiado para derrotarla, aun así, la tipeja no dejaba de alabarlo.

¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan cursis? por el amor de Dios. Se lo preguntó a su hermano.

— Yo creo que es una malinterpretación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que el programa es escrito por un hombre, y la aparición del personaje femenino y su actitud con respecto al protagonista podría deberse a los sentimientos ocultos del escritor.

— No entiendo nada.

— Que probablemente al escritor le gustan las mujeres así; bonitas, lanzadas y coquetas. Una clase de fantasía que quiere vivir a través de su protagonista, pero es sólo una suposición.

Sasuke se preguntaba si acaso el escritor estaba loco. Ese tipo de mujeres eran demasiado fastidiosas y él lo sabía muy bien. A su parecer, las mejores eran las que no se metían en sus asuntos, las que tenían dignidad y si eran guerreras ninja, pues actuaban como tal. No como otras que tenían que estarlo mirando y aplaudiéndole cuando hacía el ridículo.

Lo admitía, aunque fuera cada vez de manera más irregular, todavía se acordaba del flamenco con vestido del supermercado.

Mientras más se concentraba para no pensar en ese crayón rosa parlante, más pensaba en ella. Como ese viejo chiste donde alguien decía: «no pienses en un elefante rosa, ¡eh, lo pensaste!» Pues exactamente igual, pero en lugar del elefante era una niña fea de ojos verdes.

No se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido hasta que Itachi no lo empezó a toquetear.

— ¿Por qué de repente te pones de mal humor?

No quería contarle lo que pasaba porque no quería que lo tachara correctamente de un traumado, pero no era un secreto para nadie que el pequeño Sasuke sufría mucho socialmente. Él podría tener de manera sencilla muchos amigos porque era un niño bastante inteligente, talentoso y bonito, pero precisamente por esas cualidades rechazaba el contacto humano porque le empalagaba.

Y por eso fácilmente se traumaba, no soportaba las crisis sociales.

Itachi rio porque con el disimulado sonrojo Sasuke le decía todo.

— ¿Quieres jugar en el patio?

El ninja valiente miró al ninja renegado que adornaba su cara con una sonrisa confiada. Lo retaba y de antemano suponía que le vencería. El ninja valiente también sonrió, pero sólo por la equivocación de su similar. Había entrenado más en todo este tiempo, y no le derrotaría esta vez. Con un brinco bajó del sofá corriendo hasta el patio siendo seguido por el ninja renegado que, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, era un admirable shinobi y sensei.

…

Sasuke se quedó en la entrada de su salón a esperar a su mamá, estaba metido en grandes problemas. Sin querer había pisado una libreta que estaba insulsamente en el suelo, y había dejado toda la huella de suciedad en la tarea que debían entregar en ese mismo momento. ¿Qué inútil dejaba algo tan importante en el piso de todas maneras?

Pues el inútil fue un rubio de ojos azules que se había levantado muy broncudo de su asiento, encarándole a pesar de que estuviera más enano que él. La maestra lo había regañado por gritar en medio de la clase y el muy cabroncete lo acusó de manchar su tarea a propósito.

Les había dicho que las cosas se resolverían al final de las clases y con sus madres presentes, por eso ahora tenía que esperar a que pasara lo que Dios quisiera, pero que de favor lo dejaran hablar y no se la cargaran contra él, porque era inocente.

Cuando su madre llegó y finalmente pudo explicar lo que había pasado, el rubio tonto tergiverso la situación y dijo que alguien le había arrebatado la libreta desde atrás y cuando empezó a buscarla ya estaba el pie de Sasuke sobre ella.

— ¡Eso significa que él fue!

— Escucha Naruto, alguien más pudo haberla tomado y aventado lejos. Y como dice Sasuke, él no se dio cuenta de que estaba la libreta ahí — argumentó la maestra Kurenai.

— Efectivamente — dijo Mikoto — Mi Sasuke es un buen niño, Naruto, te pido una disculpa, pero él no fue quien te quitó la libreta.

Sasuke no objetó nada más, pero esperaba que ese rubio se sintiera muy estúpido en ese momento.

— Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto — dijo Kushina riendo y rascándose la cabeza — Naruto puede volver a hacer la tarea, la maestra Kurenai le dará el permiso ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Pues si es para mucho, vieja! — gritó Naruto, pero al ver la acuchillante mirada de Kushina le bajó niveles a su tono de voz, pero no dejó que la llama de la ira se apagara — Quise decir, madre. ¡Esta era la primera vez que Sakura-chan me ayudaba con una tarea y por culpa de este mequetrefe se arruinó! ¡Yo pido sangre!

Kushina le dejó caer un coscorrón.

— ¡Vuelves a copiar la tarea y se acabó!

Pero el pequeño niño rubio no podía dejar que se acabara, miraba al engendro Uchiha con molestia. Que fácil le habían creído, porque si la situación hubiera sido al revés, y fuera a él al que se le acusara de algo, seguro ya estaría castigado y con la oreja roja de tanto ser jalada.

— Sasuke puede ayudarte a copiarla.

El otro niño esta vez volteó a ver a su madre, pero no actuaría similar a ese rubio igualado, él si tenía educación y respeto a sus mayores.

— No gracias, esta tarea tenía la valiosa letra de Sakura-chan — siguió lloriqueando.

Kushina acarició el cabello de su niño con un suspiro resignado. Bah, ahora resultaba que ese idiota además era un idiota enamorado. Deberían de quitarle puntos porque acababa de confesar que alguien le habían escrito parte de la tarea.

— Mañana en presencia de todos buscaremos quién te hizo esa maldad Naruto, no te preocupes. Mientras tal vez debas disculparte con Sasuke-kun, y aceptar su ayuda.

Naruto no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie porque la tarea tampoco era la gran cosa, y seriamente pensaba que quien debería pedir disculpas por aplastar su pata de burro en tareas ajenas era otro.

— Lo sentimos — habló Kushina por ambos — Este cabezón no se disculpará hasta no saber quién fue, así que por lo pronto…

— No se preocupe — simpatizó Mikoto.

Las mujeres siguieron hablando mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda al tema. Tanta ridiculez para nada, lo peor es que Mikoto seguía insistiendo en que acompañara a ese rubio idiota, mal informador y chismoso a su casa para terminar su tarea, aunque la mujer pelirroja ya había rechazado la oferta tres veces.

Finalmente, Mikoto le había hablado para poder marcharse a casa. Le echó una última mirada al chismoso de la libreta, y caminó con ella a su hogar.

…

Al final el culpable de todo había sido Kiba. Ese chico siempre estaba metiéndose con los más ñoños y débiles del salón, hubiera sido más sorprendente que no se hubiera tratado de él. Lo extraordinario, eso sí, fue que después de todo Naruto se había acercado para pedirle disculpas un poco apenado.

— Te dije que no había sido yo.

— Lo sé, lo siento.

— No importa.

Como el recreo ya iba a terminar y la maestra Kurenai regresaría pronto, Naruto creyó necesario decirle rápidamente a Sasuke que su Sakura-chan había accedido a ayudarle con su tarea otra vez y hasta le besó en la mejilla. Claro que había exagerado mucho la situación diciendo que hasta le habían pisado a él también. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Era todo lo que ese atolondrado sabía decir. No le dijo nada porque ya no quería tener más problemas con ese lunático, pero estaba empezando a cansarle que cada cinco segundos apareciera ese nombre en la conversación unilateral.

— Ya cásate con ella — soltó de pronto.

— ¡Quiero, pero no se deja! Dice que somos muy jóvenes y otras cosas sin sentido.

En un momento Naruto se levantó del asiento para correr al que tenía asignado y luego regresar a él, en sus manos cargaba una fotografía.

— Mira, ella es Sakura-chan, nos tomamos la foto un día que mis padres nos llevaron al "reino mágico".

Naruto le extendió la fotografía y Sasuke sólo la tomó por educación. Al enfocar su vista en aquella imagen, nada en su rostro había cambiado, pero algo dentro de su cerebro sí. Cabello rosa, ojos verdes, vestido colorido con un horrible sentido del gusto además. Una de sus cejas empezó a moverse mucho como si le estuviera dando un tic.

Dios los hace y ellos se juntan, debió suponerlo. La rebanada de pastel entrometida y el chismoso naranja de la libreta estaban relacionados.

— Yo la conozco ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? Necesito regresarle algo.

Naruto era bastante inocente de seguro porque le dio su dirección con bastante calma, aunque batalló mucho para poder ubicarlo porque en lugar de calles y números, le dio instrucciones algo confusas de cuánto caminar y dónde doblar que seguro después de la salida le traería problemas.

Siempre regresaba con su hermano a casa, pero esta vez le pidió que se adelantara y que de favor le avisara a su madre que sólo iría a visitar a una vieja conocida.

Entonces Sasuke el valiente marchó en su viaje de venganza hasta la lejana villa de la traición, donde tomaría la revancha a un antiguo rival y finalmente su alma descansaría de esa maldición que le atormentaba desde hace ya varias semanas.

…

La casa era muy pequeña para que una familia viviera allí dentro. Casi dos veces más chica que la que él tenía y apenas tenía una banqueta como patio. Bueno, no era su labor juzgar la forma de vida de sus semejantes, sino, regresarles un coscorrón bien dado cuando se lo merecían.

Tocó la puerta esperando a que quien abriera fuera ella y no sus padres, o se metería en un problemón. Afortunadamente fue así y en cuanto la niña abrió la puerta y Sasuke se había preparado para soltar el puño por su cabeza y salir huyendo, los ojos sorprendidos de la niña le detuvieron en seco.

No era por lo pequeños y brillantes que se veían, sino por lo rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No podía saber quién estaba más sorprendido de encontrarse de esa manera, pero sin duda, ninguno tenía ni media idea de qué hacer o decir en tan incómoda situación.

No es que Sasuke fuera sentimental y ver a una mujer llorar le provocara una debilidad, era sólo que no se aprovecharía de alguien que está en medio de una desgracia. Ahora se sentía muy estúpido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Que buena pregunta, pensó.

— Yo… vine a verte.

La niña lo miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Me estuviste buscando desde ese día? Naruto te dijo dónde vivía ¿verdad?

Sasuke la miró con circunstancia.

— Usas el mismo uniforme que él — agregó la niña — Es el único que me conoce de esa escuela.

El pequeño se sintió más estúpido que antes, ¿y ahora qué? Se seguía preguntando. La niña, que se tapaba con una mantita y tenía los pies descalzos, se hizo a un lado para que el chico pudiera pasar.

— Entra, no hay nadie en casa.

No pensó si era una buena idea o no. Se movió robóticamente impulsado por el quién sabe qué porque yo no sé cómo de la inocencia. La niña lo había invitado a ponerse cómodo mientras buscaba algo con qué alimentarlos. El crujir de la madera del piso viejo lo distrajo, bastante limpio y bien pulido, los tapices eran azules y los muebles se veían caros. Lo único humilde que tenía esa casa era el tamaño, por todo lo demás, gozaba de tantos lujos como la suya.

La niña le pidió que se sentara frente a la mesa de la cocina, que era uno de los mejores sitios, mientras ella le preparaba algo de comer.

— Sabes cocinar — preguntó sorprendido.

— Muy pocas cosas — dijo — Paso mucho tiempo sola, tenía que aprender.

La pequeña sacó unos vasos de ramen instantáneo y puso el agua a hervir.

— Yo no le llamaría a eso cocinar.

— También se hacer sándwiches y cereal con leche.

— Definitivamente eso no es cocinar.

Pero no importó porque aun así fue todo lo que esa pelirrosa pudo ofrecerle. Su mamá le prohibía comer esas cosas porque según duraban meses en la panza, aunque fuera poco probable, pero Mikoto decía eso. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un poco lo que quería.

— ¿Sabes por qué te tomé una foto ese día? Digo ¿te haces alguna idea? — preguntó la niña frente a la mini estufa, esperando que el agua estuviera lista.

— No.

— Porque eres el hijo de Mikoto-san.

Sasuke la miró extrañado de que supiera el nombre de su madre, esa niña era muy rara.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre de mi mamá?

La niña sonrió.

— No tiene importancia.

— Para mí sí, habla.

La niña sorbió su nariz.

— Mi mamá es guardia de seguridad del supermercado, se encarga de las cámaras, a veces estoy con ella allá. Conoce a tu mamá desde hace tiempo, no sé de dónde, pero le cae bastante mal.

— Y me tomaste la foto mientras actuaba como tonto para vengarte de algo que ni siquiera entiendes, ¿verdad?

— Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

— Ya lo sabia.

Sakura bajó la vista a sus pies.

— No fue por eso, mi mamá tiene algo en contra de la tuya no de ti. La verdad es que te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo… porque eres el hijo de Mikoto-san, nada más. Siempre he visto como pareces luchar contra cosas invisibles, pero las imágenes en las cámaras no eran suficientemente claras, por eso me acerque ese día al pasillo de dulces, siempre vas allá.

A Sasuke se le calentaron las mejillas de sólo imaginarse todas aquellas veces en las que estuvo siendo observado mientras se dejaba llevar por su imaginación. Incluso ahora no le sorprendería si ella de repente soltaba que tenía cámaras en todas partes y le estaba grabando para futuro entretenimiento, joder, que pesada.

— ¡No soy una acosadora! — dijo, casi leyéndole la mente — Sólo me parecías muy gracioso. Cuando sea grande quiero ser fotógrafa y quería una foto tuya para la inspiración.

— Que miedo das.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de su asiento hasta su cuarto, de donde regresó como un rayo con un objeto entre sus dedos, una llave.

— ¡Sígueme!

La niña tomó a Sasuke de su brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta la parte trasera de su casa. Su patio trasero era bastante pequeño, principalmente porque el lugar era ocupado por un árbol inmenso y que además sostenía entre sus ramas una casita de madera.

— ¡Sube!

Aunque era un chico bastante ágil, las débiles tablas que fungían como escalera por el tronco encorvado le daban un poco de vértigo y lo hacían subir más lento. Sakura se detuvo para meter la llave en la puerta que estaba técnicamente en el piso de la casa, y la abrió hacia arriba.

Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, Sakura sacó de una caja con adornos espaciales un montón de fotografías.

— Míralas, tengo fotos de mucha gente. Algunas las pido y otras las tomo en secreto, pero todo para una noble causa.

Era verdad lo de la mucha gente. Tenía ancianos, niños, parejas, animales, flores, paisajes, compañeros y muchas otras cosas en sus imágenes. Parecían fotografías tomadas por un experto y tenían muy buen enfoque. Algunos paisajes se veían realmente hermosos, como aquella que tenía un lago, pero llovía mientras era de día. Pasando las fotos encontró la suya, donde parecía flotar porque acababa de hacer una pirueta, y sonreía con los ojos bien abiertos y el cabello hacia atrás. Si no lo viera con sus propios ojos, no hubiera podido notar lo feliz que se veía.

— Te ves hermoso.

Sasuke volvió a sonrojarse por su alago. La foto se veía bien nada más y el modelo, que en este caso era él, parecía disfrutar mucho lo que hacía. La imagen transmitía mucha diversión pura e inocente, como sólo un niño con tanta imaginación podría hacerlo.

— Eres una musa, por eso quería tomarte esa foto con muchas ganas.

Con lo rojo en su cara todavía, al valiente shinobi se le había esfumado toda la ira y sed de venganza. Lo único que ahora navegaba en su cabeza era el hecho de que se había equivocado. Aquella no era una mercenaria sin honor, era una simple viajera de la vida con ojos color de bosque y cabello color de algodón, donde su única arma era una cámara y su poder: transmitir la belleza con ella.

— Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ya lo sabia.

...

La curiosidad pudo con él. Antes de irse de la casa de Sakura, preguntó cómo es que se llamaba su madre, sólo para saber si su mamá sabía de ella y de paso, enterarse por qué le caía mal. Mikoto podía ser entrometida y quisquillosa, pero era buena mujer.

Sin embargo, lo que había empezado como mera curiosidad, evolucionó a completo compromiso de saber qué ocurría, porque su madre, al escuchar el nombre de Mebuki Haruno, torció la boca y los ojos con tanta ira que hasta a su padre se le cayó la cuchara de las manos.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? — preguntó la mujer.

No sabía qué decir, de repente Mikoto parecía realmente molesta.

— Es el nombre de la mamá de… una… amiga.

Mikoto juntó sus manos y empezó a crujirse los dedos furiosa.

— ¿Qué amiga? ¡Tú no tienes amigas! ¿Te habló? ¿Te dijo algo?

— No… ¡no! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así de repente?

Pero su madre no quiso seguir hablando del tema, y les ordenó a todos terminar de comer y apresurarse para ir a dormir. Miró a su padre intentando encontrar respuestas en sus ojos, pero como pocas veces en la vida, este se veía nervioso y apresurado por ser el primero en salir de la mesa.

…

— Creo que es culpa de mi mamá.

Mientras comían helado, Sasuke le contó a la niña lo que había pasado. Él no era chismoso como Naruto, pero sus padres se habían comportado de una manera muy extraña como pocas veces con únicamente mencionar un nombre.

La curiosidad, eso era todo lo que le había llevado de vuelta a esa pequeña casa de madera que estaba sobre un árbol que, además, cosa que no había notado antes, tenía sobre el techo y parte de las paredes estrellitas hechas con papeles de colores.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, siempre que ve a tus padres se pone triste.

Sasuke no agregó nada más a la conversación, hasta que Sakura empezó a hacer preguntas desviadas a los gustos personales. Le dijo lo que era obvio, que le gustaban mucho los ninjas y hacer piruetas. También le dijo que, si pudiera, se iría a vivir al bosque porque era lo más parecido a lo que sería una aldea ninja.

Le contó varias cosas sobre la escuela y la forma en la que había conocido a Naruto. Ella también le habló sobre el rubio y como un día había fingido que se ahogaba para que ella le hiciera RCP, pero como era muy pequeña y no sabía sobre eso, casi se lo hace un sujeto muy cejudo llamado Gai.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó de pronto.

— Diez — dijo la niña.

— Yo tengo nueve.

La niña le dijo que le gustaban mucho los Power Rangers y Amazing Spider Man que, de hecho, era Peter Parker quien le había inspirado, en parte, a ser fotógrafa.

— Ya casi eres una araña mutante — dijo él.

— ¡Bellaco!

Sakura sacó una pistola de agua entre el montón de juguetes que tenía en su casita que apenas tenían un poco de líquido, pero fue suficiente para que él se lanzara sobre ella e intentara quitársela para mojarla también. Afortunadamente Sakura era una niña nada ñoña, porque no tenía muñequitas, ni ponis o esa mariquera de niñas. Ella tenía pistolas de agua, de dardos, figuras de acción y bastante utilería militar. Casi le tenía envidia porque su mamá no le permitía tantos juguetes "violentos".

Entonces, el ninja valiente tomó la espada de Excalibur para alzarla a los cielos como el portador elegido. La viajera con cámara en manos fotografió ese momento para guardarlo hasta la posteridad.

…

— ¿Qué es mejor que un Power Ranger vaquero?

— Un ninja espacial.

Sakura le había dicho que no era necesario pasar por su casa para poder entrar en la casita del árbol, porque podía entrar por la calle de atrás que daba directamente a su patio trasero. También le había dado una copia de la llave para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera y en ese pequeño espacio del mundo pudiera jugar libremente con todos sus juguetes.

Sasuke agradeció ese gesto tan amable, pero nunca se aprovechó de ello, no quería ser un intruso o un aprovechado, por eso cada vez que visitaba esa casita, lo hacía con ella a su lado.

— ¿Te acuerdas del primer día que llegué a tu casa? — preguntó, la niña respondió que sí —¿Por qué estabas llorando?

— Mi mamá me había regañado. Intenté ver en las cintas de seguridad pasadas y eso hizo que ella se metiera en problemas.

— Que cotilla eres. ¿Para qué querías ver cintas de antes? ¿Qué buscabas?

A Sakura se le pusieron muy rojas las mejillas y sus ojitos habían empezado a brillar como si fuera a llorar.

— A ti.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿A mí?

— Ya te lo había dicho antes, me gusta verte.

Mientras sostenía los remos en sus maltratadas manos de tanto entrenar, el ninja valiente se meció conforme lo hacía la canoa que navegaba sobre las aguas inquietas y turbulentas de un rio bravo. Su pecho soportaba un vértigo nunca antes sentido, y sus orejas las sentía más calientes. El viajero se quitó su capucha revelando sus cabellos rosas, el ninja valiente recordó entonces, que el viajero solitario era una mujer.

…

No eran más que niños jugando en aquel espacio de madera y clavos. Ambos viajaban, despegaban, navegaban, surcaban y naufragaban sin límites por su imaginación. Cuando Sakura gritaba «tierra a la vista» Sasuke tomaba el timón y con una fuerza sobrehumana redirigía el barco hasta tierra firme. Cuando Sasuke alzaba la espada y lanzaba su grito de guerra «¡Por Konoha!» Toda la caballería a su mando que era representada por Sakura corría preparada a pelear y morir por su rey.

Cuadraron horarios para no ser descubiertos. A veces querían jugar hasta que sus pequeños cuerpos no pudieran imaginar más, a veces, sólo querían hablar.

…

— ¿Dónde pasas tanto tiempo?

El ninja valiente miró a su Hokage rabiar. Últimamente su superior andaba con un humor extraño, y mantenía la guardia alta como si esperara el ataque de sus propios subordinados, especialmente de él. Cada vez más controlaba sus horarios y sus alianzas desde aquella conversación donde halló más preguntas que respuestas y que incluso su líder de clan resintió.

— En casa de una amiga.

— ¿Qué amiga? — resopló — ¡No me digas que es la hija de Mebuki Haruno!

— Se llama Sakura.

Su Hokage lo miró como si su más confiable ninja hubiera cometido alta traición. Le dijo en medio de un griterío que terminara su relación con ella y todas las, destacando especialmente la palabrota, "malditas" Harunos que conociera.

Incómodo, su líder de clan se levantó para irse a cualquier parte. El ninja renegado se veía tan confundido como él y la actitud de sus dos superiores.

Pero como lo prohibido es lo más bonito, todo esto no fue más que otro raro comportamiento que llegaría a contarle a Sakura en la casa del árbol con estrellitas de papel.

…

— Creo que estamos en problemas.

— ¿Por qué?

— La metiche de mi vecina le dijo a mi mamá que estaba metiendo un niño a la casa. Cuando se entere de que es el hijo de Mikoto me la va a partir… la cámara me refiero.

Sasuke le contó que su madre le había advertido algo parecido respecto a ella.

— Me gustaría saber qué pasó para que se cayeran tan mal — exclamó la niña, mientras sacaba una mini laptop de su mochila — ¿Quieres ver la de los vengadores, los guardianes de la galaxia, la mujer maravilla o el vídeo de mi nacimiento?

— ¿Tienes un vídeo de tu nacimiento en la computadora?

— No.

Los dos rieron.

— Nunca vi la de los guardianes de la galaxia.

— ¡Entonces veremos esa!

A Sasuke le había tocado traer las palomitas de camino a casa, mientras que Sakura llevaría las sodas. La película empezaba buena, y hubiera estado mejor si alguien no hubiera tocado la puerta tan repentina y constantemente haciéndoles tiritar.

— ¡Mi mamá!

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y dejar la rubia mujer con uniforme entrara a la casita inspeccionando el lugar hasta que sus verdes ojos pararan hasta el chico de ojos negros. Lo reconoció de inmediato, y de una manera muy seria pero tranquila le habló.

— Regresa a tu casa, no quiero tener problemas con tus padres.

El chico sin decir nada le dedicó una última mirada a Sakura antes de tomar su mochila y despedirse de las dos. Salió de ese patio rápidamente, pero su vista aún se intercalaba entre el camino a casa y la casita del árbol.

Eso impidió que pudiera ver con quien chocaba, y al retroceder para pedir disculpas por su distracción, su mirada se encontró con la iracunda de Mikoto Uchiha. Jamás le había apretado el brazo tan fuerte al punto de querer enterrarle las uñas en la carne. Sus ojos se aguaron, pero el ninja valiente no iba a llorar.

…

— Un día te llevaré al espacio Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé, pero te llevaré, te lo prometo.

Sasuke miró el mar en la lejanía, ambos se habían escapado a la playa, la casa del árbol ya no era un lugar seguro.

— Un día te llevaré al lugar más hermoso del mundo para que lo puedas fotografiar.

— ¿Dónde?

— No lo sé, pero te llevaré, te lo prometo.

Sasuke dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo de manera inocente mientras miraba a la gente pasar. Sakura dejó caer su mano sobre la suya, sin atreverse a mirar hacia un lado y encontrarse con sus ojos. Le apenaba actuar, pero eso no le hacía retroceder. Al final, Sasuke comprendió lo valiente que era una mujer que es capaz de confesar y expresar sus sentimientos, a diferencia de los hombres, quienes temen más al rechazo y a la debilidad que eso podría reflejar.

Esa niña era molesta, demasiado, pero era una molestia en el buen sentido, una molestia que empezaba a estar más recurrentemente en sus sueños, en su espacio y en su corazón. No quería falsamente decir que aquella niña con un gusto estrafalario para vestir se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una conocida. Era una amiga de verdad.

— ¿Si tuvieras un súper poder cuál sería y por qué? — preguntó la niña.

— Teletransportación, para ir a cualquier parte del mundo ¿Tú?

— El tiempo, me gustaría pausarlo para poder hacer las tareas que olvidé en el último minuto.

— ¡Que floja!

— ¡Igual que tú!

…

No era la primera vez que Mebuki le alzaba la mano, ni sería la última, pero que esta vez lo hiciera porque quería pasar un poco de tiempo con el niño que tanto le gustaba desde hace tiempo le parecía demasiado injusto. No era su culpa que su madre soltera se dedicara a ser una cualquiera los fines de semana. No era su culpa que la esposa de uno de los hombres con los que se había metido fuera más lista que las demás y la hubiera descubierto cuando su marido tenía los pantalones abajo.

Después de todo, el trabajo humilde pero poco remunerado de guardia de seguridad no dejaba el suficiente dinero para que ambas, aunque vivieran en una casa vieja, tuvieran tantas cosas caras y en abundancia.

A Mebuki le dolía que le gritaran las cosas en la cara, para ser una puta, era bastante sentimental.

…

Mikoto acomodó las compras en la alacena y el refrigerador con tanta calma que se notaba que algo andaba mal. Cantaba una canción, y eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba melancólica o triste. Fugaku brillaba por su ausencia e Itachi, aunque trataba de ayudar, era sutilmente dejado a un lado.

— ¿Por qué regresas? — preguntó el ninja renegado — Si sabes que se enfadará contigo, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en volver?

El ninja valiente, antes de salir por la ventana para encontrarse con el viajero, cuya única arma era una cámara, le regresó la mirada tenaz. No era la curiosidad, de hecho, eso se había convertido en lo de menos. No era la libertad ni la belleza, eso tampoco lo motivaba a regresar. Siendo sincero, cuando pensaba en el viajero con ojos color de bosque, se sentía navegar otra vez por las aguas bravas en una simple canoa.

— Ella es pesada, habla demasiado y es muy metiche — confesó — Pero me gusta su compañía. Ella es… toda una aventurera como yo.

El ninja renegado sonrió enternecido mientras el ninja valiente bajaba por la ventana. No era muy tarde para salir, pero esperaba que regresara pronto, antes de que su Hokage se diera cuenta que se había marchado otra vez.

…

Sasuke trepó por el árbol ágilmente siguiéndola, tratando de no mirar mucho hacia arriba porque la tonta llevaba otra vez vestido y no quería observar cosas para las que todavía no tuviera edad. Cuando por fin habían llegado a la entrada de la casita. Sakura la cerró muy bien y bajó unas cortinas de tal manera que todo quedara muy oscuro.

— Cierra los ojos.

Titubeó un poco con su petición, pero igual lo hizo, porque la curiosidad a veces era más grande que el sentido del peligro, además de que estaba empezando a confiar en ella de verdad.

Sintió unas gotitas de algo en su piel, pero no abrió los ojos por eso, ni por todo el ruido que hacia la madera como si Sakura estuviera bailando todo alrededor.

— Ya ábrelos.

No sólo abrió los ojos, sino también la boca. Toda la casita estaba llena de puntitos de diferentes tamaños y todos brillosos, como si Sakura de alguna manera hubiera cargado un montón de estrellas y las hubiera repartido de aquí para allá. Incluso él estaba cubierto de esas estrellitas. Era un líquido que brillaba muchísimo y que venían a veces en palitos de plástico.

— Este es mi jutsu secreto. ¡La casa de las estrellitas!

Sasuke giró mirando su alrededor una y otra vez, mirándose así mismo. Estaba empezando a creer que en realidad estaban en el espacio. Sakura sacó una grabadora de tenía en su baúl que ya no se notaba mucho porque los puntitos quitaban la profundidad y forma a todo, y empezó a reproducir una canción bastante antigua pero encantadora, mientras bailaba en aquel cosmos como una musa celestial. Sus ojos verdes apenas se notaban, pero estaba muy seguro de que brillarían junto a su sonrisa y su suave cabello rosa.

También bailó porque no había necesidad de ser arisco. Saltó y se paró de manos como un ninja que había trascendido de todo poder habido y por haber y que navegaba en el espacio junto a su fiel compañero de aventuras.

— ¿Te gustó? — dijo la niña agitando los bracitos.

Sin detenerse, el niño respondió.

— ¡Sí, es lo mejor que he visto en la vida!

Cuando escucharon los fuertes golpes en la entrada Sasuke le subió más a la música, no dejaron de reír, ni de bailar, ni de hacer maromas.

Los golpes se volvieron más fuertes y la madera vibraba, pero sus ojitos, encontrándose en ese alarido de libertad en los ojos del otro, sonrieron sin permitir que nada les arrancará el tiempo que les quedaba. Es ese espacio, imaginaron sirenas, robots, piratas, vaqueros y ninjas. Sakura fue la reina amazónica de nunca jamás y Sasuke fue el ninja espacial amo de todas las serpientes del fuego negro.

Sonreían alegres y brillantes, como las estrellas más importantes de todo el cosmos antes de que un fuerte jalón en los brazos de ambos y bruscos movimientos bajándolos de la casa de las estrellitas los separara. Aun cuando ella estaba siendo encerrada en su habitación con tantos gritos que los escuchó en cámara lenta y él estaba en la parte trasera del auto siendo señalado por alta traición, nunca dejaron de bailar y ser quienes habían decidido ser en aquella casa. Sus cuerpos ahora estaban en otras partes, pero sus corazones se quedaron ahí, hasta el final de la melodía.

…

Cuando se escapó para ir a su casa ya no la pudo encontrar. Había recogido una carta que Sakura le había puesto en uno de los escalones de la casita, dónde le pedía que por favor ya no la buscara más, porque su madre había decidido mandarla un tiempo indefinido a vivir con su padre por su mal comportamiento. Le escribió que ella y Mebuki no llevaban una buena relación desde hace tiempo, porque la mujer constantemente le maltrataba y su padre antes ya había peleado por su custodia. Supuso que su problema con Mikoto era tan grande que quería eliminar todo aquello que hiciera que se volvieran a ver y más temprano que tarde había aceptado que Sakura viviera con su padre, un hombre llamado Kizashi.

Naruto también lloriqueó cuando se enteró que el amor de su vida se había ido lejos. Culpando a la mala vida y al destino por ser tan cruel siempre con él, pero eso sí, invitando a Sasuke a su casa para que juntos pudieran superar el dolor de ver a su querida amiga partir.

El viajero se despidió de él con un hasta pronto, haciendo lo que naturalmente hacen los viajeros, surcando el horizonte donde nuevas aventuras le esperarían, mientras el ninja valiente lo miraba marchar, porque el deber de un ninja era siempre proteger su hogar. Esperaba que algún día el destino le hiciera volver a encontrarse con aquel viajero, en un supermercado o en una ferretería, no importaba, pero quería volverlo a ver.

…

Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando otra vez al mar. Su novia seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido que hace un buen rato había dejado de escuchar. Karin era bastante ruidosa y las cosas que contaba no eran en absoluto algo que un hombre quisiera escuchar. Se puso sus audífonos cuando a Karin le entró una llamada, y escuchó la canción otra vez, aquella que le transportaba al espacio que el viajero con ojos color de bosque le había enseñado en una ocasión.

Pensó que el único que no había cumplido con su promesa era él, jamás pudo llevarla a un lugar lo suficientemente especial para que ella pudiera tomar la mejor de las fotografías.

Era inevitable el recordarla.

Cuando el ninja valiente miraba en la lejanía del horizonte, viendo llegar el mañana y dejando a sus espaldas el pasado, recordaba aquella mujer viajera y aventurera, con los ojos color de bosque, el cabello color de algodón, con su única arma que era una cámara y con su sonrisa plasmada de color.

El ninja valiente todavía recuerda, a quien fue su primer amor.

…

 _ **Día 1** : Primer amor._

…

 **¡Hola!**

Este es el primer capítulo para el primer día del mes Sasusaku que debí colgar ayer, pero caí como piedra después de salir de casa:( y se me olvidó. El calendario de temas está en Tumblr. Según yo, quería hacer historias chiquitas y esta me tomó ¡20 páginas! Publicaré más historias por todo el mes Sasusaku, pero no sé si hacerlo en el mismo fic, o hacer diferentes, porque todas son distintas y están medio largas, bueno más tarde veré. Por cierto, la canción que pone Sakura es Tooi Nioi - YO KING ¡es ideal!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Los quiero mucho, se me cuidan, y nos leemos al rato. ¡Tengo página en Facebook! Está en mi perfil, agréguenme si gustan, no hago nada interesante, pero podrían pasar a ver mis nudes;) ¡quiero tener más amigos!:)

Y les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario para saber que les pareció sino es mucha molestia, pase usted, después de usted ¡Gracias por leer!

 **SM~**


End file.
